Standalone cameras have been supplemented to a large extent by various other devices such as smartphones and tablet computers that are now capable of not only capturing images but providing certain types of information pertaining to the captured images as well. For example, a smartphone can be used to not only capture an image but to also use global positioning system (GPS) technology to identify an object in the captured image. The object can be an iconic structure such as the White House or the Eiffel Tower for example, and the smartphone can automatically identify these structures based on GPS location information of the smartphone when the image is being captured. However, GPS signals often fail to penetrate buildings and can therefore not be used as a reliable means to obtain positioning coordinates and information pertaining to some indoor objects. Consequently, a need exists to provide location systems that can operate in various environments in a reliable manner.